


Le Pari

by Wyrdeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdeen/pseuds/Wyrdeen
Summary: "Tu sais quoi, Greengrass ? Faisons un pari !" Harry aurait dû réfléchir avant de parier avec une Serpentard. Surtout celle-là, qui avait toujours un coup d'avance.One-shot T5 alternatif. HP/DG
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Le Pari

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voici un petit (petit ?) OS que j'ai publié en anglais récemment sur ao3 et qui était disponible sur FF.net depuis longtemps.  
> C'est une histoire très légère, sans aucune prétention, qui utilise sans vergogne les clichés du fanon. Gardez-ça à l'esprit en lisant, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.
> 
> Petit rappel du système de notations dans HP pour ceux qui auraient oublié :  
> Notes qui permettent de valider : O, E, A  
> Notes qui ne permettent pas de valider : P, D, T
> 
> Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'y réponds à chaque fois !
> 
> Bisous, et à la prochaine !
> 
> Alex

Le Pari

BAAAAAAAAAAANG !

La classe entière se tourna d'un seul homme vers le chaudron d'Harry et de Neville en entendant le bruit de l'explosion. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'une substance verdâtre, à l'apparence peu ragoutante et même passablement dangereuse.

A la vue de ce spectacle aussi désolant qu'hilarant, les élèves eurent des réactions diverses.

Les Serpentards présents chambrèrent tous, sans exception, ouvertement la déconvenue des deux Gryffondors. Un sifflement moqueur se fit d'ailleurs entendre, suivi par la voix de Drago Malefoy, qui ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

« Même en vert, on ne veut pas de toi Potter ! Et encore moins de toi, Londubat ! »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et les deux susnommés devaient certainement être rouges de honte sous la couche de potion qui leur recouvrait le visage.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Ron Weasley affichait un air effrayé, craignant la réaction de Rogue qui serait, à n'en pas douter, terrible. Hermione Granger quant à elle, paraissait exaspérée par la situation, se demandant comment un tel manque de rigueur était encore possible en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Un peu plus loin, Seamus Finnegan regardait son chaudron, encore sous le choc après avoir constaté que pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait exploser.

« Evanesco. »

Le professeur Rogue venait d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et de Neville, faisant disparaitre effectivement les restes de ce qui aurait dû être un Philtre de Paix. Le regard qu'il leur jeta aurait pu geler le Lac Noir. Un silence lourd s'installa dans le cachot tandis que les élèves attendaient le verdict du maître des potions.

« Potter, Londubat, » Cracha ce dernier, « Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce désastre. Cinquante points _chacun_. »

Les Gryffondors de la classe faillirent s'indigner devant tant d'injustice, avant de se rappeler que contester une décision du professeur Rogue était le meilleur moyen de perdre encore plus de points.

« Vous passerez également une semaine de retenu ici, dans ce cachot, à nettoyer vos saletés et celles des élèves aussi doués que vous. » Continua-t-il de sa voix traînante, « Je vous assignerai un nouveau partenaire au prochain cours, peut-être qu'il saura vous apprendre à lire les instructions sur le tableau. En attendant, allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais ce qui a pu sortir de ce chaudron. »

Harry et Neville sortirent de la salle de classe prestement, sentant qu'ils n'auraient rien à gagner à argumenter. Ils entendirent de nouveau les ricanements de Malefoy en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-oo0oo-

« Mais professeur, comment pourrais-je fournir un travail de qualité si je dois m'abaisser à coopérer avec ce Cracmol ? »

« C'est moi que tu appelles un Cracmol, Malefoy ? »

Neville était prêt à sortir sa baguette, furieux. Cependant, il fut coupé dans son élan par le professeur Rogue.

« Taisez-vous Londubat. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour attitude menaçante envers un camarade. Quant à vous monsieur Malefoy, je suis bien conscient de la difficulté de la tâche. Cependant, la potion que nous nous apprêtons à préparer requiert une attention toute particulière, et de mauvaises manipulations pourraient s'avérer désastreuses. »

« Mais je risque d'avoir un E, voir un A si je dois passer mon temps à surveiller cet incapable de Londubat ! » Gémît Malefoy, presque au bord des larmes.

Rogue balaya les inquiétudes du Serpentard d'un geste de la main, « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, la qualité du partenaire sera bien évidemment prise en compte dans la note finale. »

Jetant un œil à Harry, qui était debout au milieu du cachot en attendant son sort, le professeur désigna une table à l'avant de la salle.

« Potter, vous travaillerez avec Miss Greengrass sur cette potion. J'ose espérer que son talent naturel déteindra sur vous. Malheureusement, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. » Il s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble de la classe, « Bien, maintenant que les problèmes de groupe sont réglés, vous pouvez commencer la préparation de votre solution de force. C'est une potion longue et éreintante à confectionner, aussi seront nous dessus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, dans deux mois. Cela signifie bien évidemment que vous resterez avec votre binôme jusque-là. » Finit-il en laissant un regard désolé à Malefoy.

Harry se tourna vers la table à laquelle il était censé s'installer. Soupirant un bon coup, il s'y dirigea en trainant les pieds.

_Reste positif, Harry. Tu aurais pu avoir Malefoy._

Il posa son sac par terre, à côté de sa chaise, et s'assit sur cette dernière. Il regarda ensuite sur sa gauche, et observa sa partenaire du jour, qui n'avait même pas levé la tête à son arrivée. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors qu'elle prenait des notes sur ce qui était écrit sur le tableau noir en face d'eux, un silence un peu gênant s'installa alors. Finalement, la jeune fille se redressa et, pivotant sur sa chaise, fit face à Harry.

Le jeune homme fut abasourdi un instant en constatant que Daphne Greengrass était _belle_. Et même incroyablement belle. De long cheveux blonds, qui descendaient jusque dans son dos, encadraient un fin visage aristocratique aux yeux bleus, aux pommettes hautes et aux lèvre pulpeuses. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'observer avant aujourd'hui, mais entre son apparence et sa robe verte qui ne cachait absolument rien de la silhouette d'une fille de seize ans, il se dit qu'elle était encore plus jolie que Cho.

Daphne haussa un sourcil délicat en remarquant son observation peu discrète.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter, tu vas finir par gober une mouche. » Fit-elle en assénant une petite tape sur le menton d'Harry, qui referma effectivement sa bouche en se demandant à quel moment il l'avait ouverte.

« Oh… Je… Pardon… » Dit-il en rougissant sous le regard appuyé de sa camarade.

_Par pitié, ressaisis-toi, Harry._

Il se gifla mentalement, et s'adressa à nouveau à Greengrass.

« Daphne, c'est bien ça ? Le professeur Rogue nous as mis ensemble pour cette potion et… »

« Je sais, Potter. Je ne suis pas sourde. J'ai bien compris que j'allais devoir m'occuper de toi. »

Belle, mais aussi hautaine et sarcastique. Et sans aucun doute intelligente, si l'on en croyait Hermione qui se plaignait souvent d'être derrière Daphne dans plusieurs cours. Définitivement une Serpentard.

Harry se demanda vaguement s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu être avec Malefoy…

Sans se soucier de ses problèmes, Daphne continua.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on mette en place quelques règles, Potter, parce que je refuse d'être tirée par le bas par un Gryffondor aussi borné que maladroit. »

Elle commença à compter sur ses doigts, « Premièrement, tu m'appelles Greengrass, nous ne sommes pas amis, je te le rappelle. Deuxièmement, et étant donné que nous allons devoir rendre un seul échantillon par groupe, tu fais ce que je te dis pour que notre potion soit parfaite. Troisièmement, tu me feras le plaisir de travailler entre les cours, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te réexpliquer à chaque fois les manipulations de base. »

Harry se renfrogna, « Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil pour un simple O en potion, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Greengrass. En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un véritable incapable, alors que c'est faux. »

Elle le regarda l'air de dire que, oui, elle le prenait bien pour un incapable.

« Rappelle-moi ta moyenne en potion de ces dernières années, veux-tu. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais très bien que Rogue ne me note jamais avec impartialité. »

« Le professeur Rogue, Potter. » Le corrigea-t-elle, sourcils froncés, « En tout cas, sache que je n'ai jamais eu en dessous de O dans cette classe. Et je serais _très_ contrariée d'obtenir moins à cause de toi. »

« Tu sais quoi, Greengrass ? » Fit Harry, maintenant complètement en colère, « Faisons un pari ! »

La jeune fille eut un air étonné, « Oh, tu serais prêt à faire un pari avec une Serpentard ? Mais quel genre de pari pourrais-je faire avec les gens de ta sorte, Potter ? »

Harry grinça des dents, cette peste lui paraissait bien moins jolie depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

« C'est très simple, si on obtient O après les vacances de Noël, je te donnerai un gage. Si Rogue nous met E ou moins, c'est toi qui m'en donnes un. »

Il avait énoncé les règles en tendant sa main ouverte vers la Serpentard. Greengrass pinça les lèvres, clairement tiraillée entre la volonté d'obtenir la note maximale et le dégout à l'idée qu'Harry puisse lui demander quelque chose d'humiliant. Cependant, si elle était un tant soit peu comme Hermione la décrivait, alors Harry connaissait sa réponse.

Finalement, après un petit temps d'attente, elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme, qui lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

« Très bien, Potter, j'accepte. Cependant, j'espère pour toi qu'on aura O. Car sinon, je ferai en sorte que l'humiliation que tu recevras te suive jusque dans ta tombe. »

-oo0oo-

« Elle me rend dingue, je n'en peux plus. » Grogna Harry, s'affalant sur le canapé de la salle commune aux côtés de ses deux amis de toujours.

« De qui tu parles, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre, alors que Ron se creusait la tête sur un devoir de Métamorphose.

« De Greengrass, bien sûr ! Elle me marche dessus à tous les cours, je n'ai pas le droit d'en placer une sans que Rogue me tombe dessus. A croire qu'elle s'est arrangée avec lui pour me pourrir la vie. »

Ron ricana, « C'est surement vrai. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ronald. » Fit Hermione, excédée, « Tu n'as qu'à t'investir dans ton travail, Harry. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec Daphne en Arithmancie, et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle est un peu froide, certes, mais j'imagine que c'est son éducation qui veut ça. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, « C'est une Serpentard, Hermione, et une des sangs-purs les plus pures qui existe. Ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi elle nous méprise tous les trois. »

Hermione grimaça, admettant que Ron avait peut-être un peu raison.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry. » Reprit Ron, « Après Noël, tu en seras débarrassé. »

Harry se renfrogna, l'air sombre. Les vacances de Noël lui paraissaient soudainement être dans une éternité. Il se demanda s'il devait mentionner le pari qu'il avait avec Greengrass à ses amis, mais décida finalement de garder cela pour lui. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait donné gratuitement à la Serpentard un moyen de pression.

-oo0oo-

« Dépêche-toi de réduire les ongles de griffon en poudre, Potter ! Il faut les ajouter avant que la potion ne soit trop chaude ! »

Avoir Daphne Greengrass comme partenaire était un travail de longue haleine, et Harry en payait les frais depuis trois semaines maintenant. S'il avait su que la Serpentard était une telle esclavagiste, il n'aurait jamais fait ce stupide pari.

« Moi et ma grande bouche… » Grommela-t-il en écrasant l'ingrédient à l'aide d'un rouleau, « J'ai encore parlé avant de réfléchir. Un vrai Gryffondor, à n'en pas douter. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Potter ? » Fit Greengrass à sa gauche.

« Non, non, rien. »

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire narquois, qu'il avait l'impression de voir constamment scotché sur son visage depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Harry donnerait cher pour lui ôter des lèvres.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Greengrass._

Il versa la poudre qu'il avait obtenu dans un récipient, et la passa sans un mot à sa partenaire. Il observa ensuite la classe un moment. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient en avance sur tout le monde, y compris Ron et Hermione. Même si Harry ne l'avouerait jamais devant elle, la Serpentard était très douée en potion, et Harry se dit que le O ne serait peut-être pas si difficile à obtenir.

Un peu plus loin, Neville et Malefoy se lançaient piques sur piques, visiblement incapables de mettre leurs différents de côté. Avec l'AD, Neville était devenu beaucoup plus confiant, et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds par les Serpentards, dont Malefoy. Harry n'était cependant pas sûr que cela lui serait bénéfique pour ce cours, mais il se dit qu'il aurait surement été pareil s'il avait été à la place de son camarade.

Il sentit un coude cogner contre son bras, et haussa un sourcil en direction de sa partenaire. Celle-ci désigna du menton le chaudron frémissant.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, il ne nous reste plus qu'à remuer de temps en temps pour que la potion ne brûle pas dans le fond. Je te laisse t'en occuper ? Je vais préparer les ingrédients pour la prochaine séance. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Harry la retint par le poignet.

« Relax, Greengrass. Si on a vraiment fini, ce n'est pas la peine de s'exciter. Il nous reste quoi, vingt minutes ? Autant en profiter pour respirer, non ? »

« Ne me touche pas, misérable Gryffondor. » Répliqua-t-elle, se dégageant avec une grimace de dégout sur le visage, « Et rappelle-toi les règles, c'est moi qui dicte les ordres, ici. »

Elle jeta ensuite un œil dans la direction de Neville et Malefoy, « En plus, si c'est pour regarder ces deux idiots se taper dessus, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à nous avancer. »

Harry ne rata pas l'insulte de Greengrass envers son camarade Serpentard, « Idiots ? Ne devrais-tu pas défendre Malefoy, plutôt que de l'insulter ? »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Le ton de Greengrass marquait clairement l'étonnement, comme si Harry venait de défier le bon sens même.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on doit défendre ses amis ? Ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose de propre à Gryffondor ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, Potter, je sais défendre mes amis. Mais Malefoy n'en fait pas partie. »

« Ah bon ? » Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses que tous les Serpentards sont les meilleurs amis au monde ? »

« Eh bien, en fait… »

« N'en dis pas plus. » Fit la jeune fille, irritée, « Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Malefoy est un idiot, tout comme toi. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remuer ce chaudron si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avaler la cuillère qui va avec. »

Elle fourra ladite cuillère dans les mains d'Harry et partit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais sans doute peu courtoises à son égard.

Harry la suivit des yeux, bouche bée. Malgré l'insulte, Daphne Greengrass venait de gagner des points dans son esprit.

-oo0oo-

« Potter. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry, coude posé sur la table et menton dans la paume.

« Arrête de rêvasser et prend des notes, veux-tu. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Greengrass et la vit plume à la main, écrivant ce que récitait le professeur Rogue à une vitesse qui ferait rougir Hermione de jalousie.

Au bout de quatre semaines de travail intensif, du moins du point de vue d'Harry, la solution de force était entrée dans une phase de repos avant l'ajout de nouveaux ingrédients. La classe alternait donc entre temps périodes de cours magistraux et préparation de potions moins longues individuellement.

Harry sentit le bâillement venir, et le camoufla efficacement dans sa manche. Pas besoin de donner à Rogue une nouvelle occasion de le punir, lui et la maison Gryffondor.

Il reporta son attention sur sa collègue de bureau, et se décida de la contredire, pour le simple plaisir de l'agacer.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dans le pire des cas, Hermione me prêtera ses notes si j'en ai besoin. »

« Parce que, » Dit-elle avec le ton qu'on employait avec les enfants en bas âge, « C'est en écrivant qu'on retient le mieux, Potter. »

Harry fit mine de hocher la tête, mais ne fit aucun effort pour prendre sa plume. Au lieu de cela, il tenta d'engager la conversation avec sa partenaire.

« Tu sais, Greengrass, je crois qu'on est partis sur le mauvais pied, tous le deux. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Greengrass le regarda avec une moue dubitative.

« C'est drôle, de mon point de vue, je trouve notre relation plutôt saine et équilibrée. J'ai un partenaire de potion qui m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, sans broncher, de peur de se faire humilier en cas de mauvaise note. Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry soupira. Qu'elle était difficile.

« Tu pourrais être un peu moins méchante parfois, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Donne-moi une bonne raison. » Demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour échapper au stéréotype de la Serpentard pourrie ? »

« Mieux nous faire voir des Gryffondors ne nous intéresse pas, merci bien. L'important, c'est que les gens intelligents nous remarquent. »

Harry tiqua, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« On s'est bien compris, je crois. »

Et elle rit à nouveau en reprenant l'écriture du cours. Harry secoua la tête, en désespoir de cause. Pourtant, dernièrement, leur travail en classe était devenu très efficace, bien rodé, à tel point que Greengrass ne le critiquait presque plus et se montrait même polie la plupart du temps.

L'ayant observée en dehors de la salle des potions, Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était jamais vue en compagnie de Malefoy ou de ses sbires, mais plutôt de Serpentards des années supérieures. Harry avait donc espéré que le célèbre adage « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami », pourrait se vérifier. Mais visiblement, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il avait un peu parlé d'elle à Ron et à Hermione après qu'elle ait affirmé son dégout de Malefoy si ostensiblement. Ron avait, de manière prévisible, affirmé qu'un serpent resterait toujours un serpent, même s'il détestait ses congénères.

Harry haussa les épaules. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, elle n'était pas si détestable que ça quand qu'il s'impliquait dans son travail, juste un peu bornée et avec une langue un peu trop pendue. S'accoudant sur sa table, il se pencha vers elle, tentant une nouvelle approche.

« Allez, Greengrass, il y a un début à tout. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi, n'importe quoi. »

La jeune fille répondit du tac au tac, « Je déteste les Gryffondors. »

Harry ricana. C'était drôle, il fallait l'avouer.

« C'est vrai ? Moi je déteste les Serpentards. » Fit-il en feignant la surprise, « On a presque un point commun, Greengrass, c'est incroyable. »

Cette dernière le regarda, un air désabusé sur son visage, puis secoua la tête.

« Prend des notes, Potter, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« Mais, Greengrass, on était en train de partager un moment, là ! »

« Potter ! » rugit le professeur Rogue, « Dix points en moins pour bavardage, arrêtez de déranger votre camarade ! »

Harry baissa la tête et prit sa plume, maudissant tout ce qui pouvait sortir de cette fichue maison verte et argent, sous le regard goguenard de Greengrass.

-oo0oo-

« Pour la prochaine séance, vous aurez besoin de racines de Tentacula Vénéneuses. » Annonça le maître des potions, « Je me suis arrangé avec le professeur Chourave pour que vous puissiez en récolter dans les serres ce week-end. Notez bien que si vous n'en avez pas d'ici Lundi, des points vous seront déduits pour la note finale du projet. »

De sa table, Harry se mit à gémir. Une après-midi dans les serres n'était pas vraiment sa définition de week-end reposant.

« Bon, Potter. Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ? » Demanda Greengrass en rangeant son sac et en débarrassant la table.

Harry rangea les ustensiles à potions dans les tiroirs appropriés et répondit.

« J'ai entrainement de Quidditch le samedi, donc on peut y aller tout le dimanche. Ou le samedi matin si tu préfères, même si j'aimerais plutôt trainer au lit. » Avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

« Va pour dimanche après-midi dans ce cas-là, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde. N'oublie pas tes gants, Potter. »

« Nous ne serons plus en cours de potion, Greengrass, tu n'auras plus d'ordres à me donner dans les serres. » Fit Harry, ravi à cette pensée.

« Si tu es aussi bon en herbologie qu'en potion, je devrai peut-être m'improviser professeur une nouvelle fois. » Répliqua la jeune Serpentard, confiante comme à son habitude.

« Fais attention, je pourrais décider de laisser une Tentacula te mordre. »

« Pff, comme si vous, les braves et loyaux Gryffondors, êtes capable de laisser une pauvre jeune fille innocente se faire attaquer. »

Harry sourit en haussant un sourcil, Greengrass était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour le signaler. Avec elle, il marchait toujours un peu sur des œufs, mais là, il se sentait plus à l'aise

« Innocente ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais utilisé pour te décrire, Greengrass. »

Celle-ci parut étonnée de l'entendre plaisanter avec elle, mais répondit quand même « Ah oui ? Et quel mot me décrit le mieux alors, Potter ? »

« Vicieuse ? » Demanda Harry, en énumérant sur ses doigts, « Calculatrice ? Ou encore, sadique ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, « Je crois que tu voulais plutôt dire belle, intelligente et fière, non ? »

Harry rit à cela, il n'avouerait jamais devant elle que ces mots lui étaient passés par la tête le jour où Rogue les avait mis ensemble pour leur projet. Elle ne le laisserait jamais oublier ça.

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des piques en marchant, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Harry s'imaginait la scène, et dut admettre qu'un Gryffondor et une Serpentard conversant amicalement en dehors d'une salle de classe était quelque chose d'assez rare.

Greengrass ne devait pas avoir le même fils de pensée, car elle se tourna simplement vers la table des verts et argents, en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« A dimanche, Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules, peut-être allait-il réussir à dégeler cette maudite fille.

« A dimanche, Greengrass. »

-oo0oo-

Les serres étaient glaciales en ce dimanche de début décembre. Harry et Greengrass se trouvaient dans l'une d'elle, chacun emmitouflé dans de nombreuses couches de vêtements. Face à eux se trouvait un plan de Tentacula Vénéneuse particulièrement agité, dont les lianes frémissaient à chaque fois qu'Harry approchait son sécateur. Une gueule dentue, d'où s'échappait une vapeur acide, crachait également du poison en direction des élèves.

Harry se demandait sincèrement ce qu'une plante aussi dangereuse faisait dans une serre scolaire, et pourquoi devait-il en plus devoir récolter un morceau de la racine qui était sans doute la partie la plus difficile à atteindre.

Le professeur Chourave passait parmi les élèves présents, une fiole d'antidote à la main, dans l'éventualité où un élève se ferait mordre par la Tentacula.

Alors que la petite sorcière ne regardait pas, Greengrass sortit sa baguette, et la pointa discrètement vers la plante.

« Greengrass, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla-t-il tout bas, « Le professeur Chourave nous as interdit d'utiliser la magie contre la plante, tu te souviens ? »

« Boucle là, Potter, je ne compte pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. A mon signal, tu cisailles, et vite. »

Harry jura silencieusement, mais se prépara tout de même, levant les lames au-dessus de la Tentacula.

« Immobilis. » Entendit-il à sa droite.

La plante se figea instantanément, et Harry saisit sa chance. Plongeant ses cisailles à la base de la tige, il commença à découper une partie de la racine qui dépassait à la surface. La racine était dure, et la découpe difficile à réaliser. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le front du jeune homme, devenu rouge sous l'effort.

« Dépêche-toi, Potter, Chourave arrive ! »

« J'y suis presque… » Fit Harry, essoufflé.

Soudain, un crac se fit entendre, et la racine céda sous la lame. Harry la ramassa prestement alors que les lianes se remettaient en mouvement. A ses côté, Greengrass fit mine d'avoir fait tomber sa baguette, et se pencha pour la ramasser.

Le professeur Chourave passa près d'eux, une expression satisfaite sur le visage en voyant la racine dans la main d'Harry. La petite enseignante continua son chemin vers Ernie MacMillan, qui semblait en difficulté avec son propre plan de Tentacula Vénéneuse.

Harry souffla, satisfait de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru Greengrass capable de tricher. D'un autre côté, c'était une Serpentard, ça devait être une seconde nature chez elle.

« Dis Greengrass, c'est dans ton habitude de … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, alors que sa partenaire se redressait après avoir laissé passer le professeur Chourave, la Tentacula, sans doute énervée d'avoir été immobilisée, jeta sa gueule vers le bras de Greengrass, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Réagissant d'instinct avec un réflexe digne d'un attrapeur professionnel, Harry se précipita devant Greengrass, mettant son bras gauche entre la plante et la jeune fille.

La douleur irradia son bras alors que les crocs de la Tentacula pénétraient dans la chair, libérant le venin de la plante. Harry se sentit vaciller, et il entendit à peine le cri strident qui retentit dans la serre avant de perdre connaissance.

-oo0oo-

« Réveille-toi, Potter »

Se réveiller ? Mais quand s'était-il endormi ?

« Je sais que tu ne dors plus, Potter, alors fais-moi le plaisir d'ouvrir un œil. »

Harry reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Malheureusement, le retour des sensations coïncidait avec le retour des douleurs, et un début de migraine s'emparait de son crâne.

« Potter, si tu n'es pas assis dans trois secondes, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Harry grogna se prit la tête entre les mains, massant doucement ses tempes. La lumière qui se reflétait sur les draps blancs l'entourant ne fit que renforcer son mal de tête quand il ouvrit les yeux. Plissant les paupières, il honora la demande de la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

Assise sur une chaise au bord du lit d'infirmerie dans lequel il reposait se trouvait Daphne Greengrass. La Serpentard arborait une expression difficile à cerner sur le visage. On aurait dit… _de l'inquiétude_?

« Bonjour Greengrass. » Fit Harry, avant d'apercevoir l'horloge sur le mur lui faisant face, « Ou plutôt, bonsoir. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Potter ? » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, la colère prenant le dessus. Ses épaules tremblaient, comme agitées par une fureur qu'elle tentait de contenir tant bien que mal. D'un mouvement rapide, elle plongea la main dans une des poches de sa robes, et Harry se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sous le nez.

Harry recula dans le fond de son lit, un peu effrayé par le regard noir de la jeune femme.

« Euh, Greengrass, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie bientôt, s'il te plait. »

« Alors répond à ma question, espèce d'insupportable Gryffondor ! » Répondit-elle en poussant un peu plus sa baguette contre le visage d'Harry.

« Je voudrais bien, Greengrass, mais il faudrait d'abord que je sache de quoi tu parles. »

La Serpentard grogna, et désigna le bras gauche d'Harry qui était, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, complètement recouvert d'un bandage blanc. Les souvenirs de la serre revinrent d'un coup dans son esprit, et Harry se revit en train de se jeter devant Greengrass, la protégeant de son corps contre la plante carnivore.

« Oh, tu parles de ça… » Fit-il, mal à l'aise

« Oui, je parle de _ça_. » Répéta Greengrass, toujours aussi en colère.

Un ange passa, aucun des deux élèves ne prenant la parole pendant un moment. Voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, Harry soupira.

« Sérieusement, Greengrass, tu es vraiment en train de t'énerver parce que j'ai empêché une plante de te mordre ? »

« Je veux simplement que tu m'expliques Potter. Nous ne sommes pas amis, et cette plante était dangereuse, _mortelle_ même. Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est bon, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »

Greengrass secoua la tête, « Justement, Potter, je n'aurais certainement pas fait la même chose pour toi. Et c'est bien ça le problème. »

Elle sembla se calmer un peu, ses yeux bleus perdant un peu de leur véhémence, sa mâchoire se décontractant. Elle rangea sa baguette, puis posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Alors, dis-moi, Potter. » Reprit-elle, « Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en danger pour moi ? Pour que je te sois redevable ? Pour que j'ai une dette envers toi ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui.

« Pas du tout Greengrass ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire, « Merlin… Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre une telle idée derrière la tête ? Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai vu que la plante allait te mordre, et j'ai réagi d'instinct. »

Greengrass afficha une mine perplexe.

« Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que c'est une seconde nature chez toi, de te mettre en danger pour les autres ? »

Harry sourit, embarrassé, « Hermione dit souvent que j'ai une tendance maladive à vouloir sauver les gens. Donc, non, je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me doives quelque chose. Et ça me blesse un peu que tu penses le contraire. »

Contre toute attente, Greengrass se mit à rire. C'était un rire franc, qui brisa toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Blasé, Harry lui demanda la raison de son hilarité.

La jeune fille put se calmer suffisamment pour parler.

« C'est juste que, les clichés sur vous, les lions de Gryffondors, seraient donc vrais. » Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sursauts de rire, « Vous êtes vraiment aussi bêtes que vous en avez l'air. Braves et courageux, oui, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. »

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire. Son état était contagieux et, malgré sa migraine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner aussi.

« Tu sais Greengrass, ça vaut mieux qu'être un Serpentard lâche et trouillard, qui a besoin d'une raison pour aider les gens. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent, « Ça s'appelle avoir un instinct de survie, Potter. Quelque chose dont vous, les rouges et or, semblez totalement dépourvus. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était un défaut Greengrass. »

« Parce que ç'en est un. Mais en remerciement, Potter, je suis disposée à t'offrir quelques conseils. Ecoute bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que la maison Serpentard dévoile ses secrets, surtout devant la racaille de Gryffondor. »

Elle fit mine de prendre un air supérieur, le toisant de sous ses longs cils.

« Leçon numéro un. Toujours demander quelque chose en échange. Allez, Potter, je t'accorde une requête pour m'avoir évitée une nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Harry rit en l'entendant, mais réfléchit tout de même au meilleur moyen d'ennuyer sa partenaire de potion. Au final, sa réponse fut assez simple.

« Tu sais quoi, Daphne ? J'apprécierais que tu m'appelles Harry. »

-oo0oo-

« Doooonc, Greengrass et toi, Harry ? » Fit Ron en attaquant avec appétit une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette.

Harry grimaça en admirant le carnage qu'un Weasley pouvait faire à table. Même Ginny, qui était quand même bien moins imposante que Ron, était capable de manger plus qu'Hermione et lui réunis.

« Daphne et moi ? Est-ce que c'est censé être une question, Ron ? » Demanda-t-il en se servant lui aussi une assiette.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, « Oh, c'est Daphne maintenant ? Je ne savais que vous étiez passés aux prénoms. »

Harry un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. A la table des Serpentards, Daphne écoutait Tracey Davies, une autre Serpentard de son année, parler avec animation. Elle se mit à rire alors que son amie terminait son histoire avec de grands gestes de bras. En la regardant, Harry repensa à leur intéressante conversation de la veille.

« Oui, on est parvenu à un accord mutuel quand elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie, hier. »

Ron sembla comprendre quelque chose, et se tourna vers Hermione, « Un accord mutuel ? C'est comme ça que disent les jeunes, de nos jours ? »

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée, et retourna à son repas. Ron revint vers Harry et pointa une fourchette vers lui.

« Je te préviens, Harry, il est hors de question qu'elle commence à venir réviser avec nous. Ou pire, qu'elle vienne manger à notre table. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir une conversation avec une Serpentard. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

« Ron pense que tu sors avec Daphne Greengrass, Harry. C'est pourtant simple. » Intervint Hermione, qui semblait curieuse, également.

« Hein ? » Fit Harry, dans un grand moment d'éloquence, « Mais non, pas du tout ! On est juste amis. Enfin, je crois ? »

Non pas que la pensée de sortir avec Daphne était révoltante, mais il n'y avait jamais réfléchi jusqu'à présent.

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais ramener un serpent parmi nous. » Ron se servit une deuxième assiette de pomme de terre, puis reprit, « D'après Pomfresh, elle est venue plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie pour voir si tu étais réveillé. D'ailleurs, quand on est arrivés hier, Hermione et moi, elle était en train de marmonner 'Je vais lui faire la peau dès qu'il se réveille, à cet imbécile de Potter'. Elle est assez effrayante, cette fille, quand elle le veut. »

« Moi je pense simplement qu'elle était inquiète. » Fit nonchalamment Hermione.

« Une Serpentard ? Inquiète ? » Répliqua Ron, stupéfait, « Tu as perdu la tête, Hermione ? Ces gens-là ne sont jamais inquiets. Elle avait surement une autre raison d'agir ainsi. Ils ont toujours un coup d'avance, ces serpents. »

« Il n'a pas complètement tort, » Dit Harry alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, « Elle voulait connaître la raison qui m'avait poussé à prendre la morsure de Tentacula à sa place. »

Il remua son bras bandé, qui était toujours un peu engourdi par les restes de venin.

« En fait, elle pensait que je voulais l'endetter envers moi. »

« Ah, 'u 'ois. » s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine. « Inquiète, 'on œil ! »

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, incrédule.

« Et moi, je maintiens qu'elle s'inquiétait. Et depuis quand êtes-vous devenus des spécialistes de la psychologie féminine, vous deux ? Ou de la psychologie tout court, d'ailleurs ? »

Ron secoua la tête, « Greengrass n'est pas une fille, Hermione. »

« Tiens donc. Et c'est quoi, alors ? »

« C'est une Serpentard. » Termina-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver à une conclusion inattaquable.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de continuer à débattre, mais Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la table des Serpentards. Daphne l'observait, elle aussi, et lui offrit un sourire discret, auquel il répondit.

Une Serpentard, certes, mais une Serpentard qui s'inquiétait. Cette pensée lui fit drôlement plaisir, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-oo0oo-

« Dis Daphne, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Non. »

« C'est quoi ce badge que Malefoy et d'autres Serpentards portent en permanence depuis le début de la semaine ? »

Harry et Daphne étaient installés à une table de la bibliothèque. De nombreux livres étaient entassés à leur côté, formant des piles désordonnées. Un long rouleau de parchemin s'étalait devant Harry, qui écrivait depuis maintenant une bonne heure pendant que Daphne lui dictait plus ou moins ce qu'il fallait retenir des livres qu'ils utilisaient. C'était la dernière étape de leurs devoir sur la solution de force. La potion était dorénavant terminée, et les élèves devaient rendre en plus un essai sur son usage et les possibilités qu'elle permettait. Les vacances de Noël arrivaient dans moins de deux semaines, et Daphne mettait un point d'honneur à ce que la partie écrite soit achevée le plus rapidement possible.

La blonde releva la tête de l'obscur ouvrage qu'elle lisait, et regarda Harry un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'Non', Harry ? » Voyant qu'il attendait quand même une réponse, elle soupira. « C'est la dernière idée à la mode d'Ombrage. Elle appelle ça la brigade inquisitoriale. Officiellement, ce serait juste un groupe d'élève autorisés à punir pour faire respecter les décrets. »

Harry renifla, pas convaincu pour un sou.

« Et officieusement ? »

« Officieusement, ils sont plutôt là pour vous attraper, toi et ton petit groupe secret. » Fit Daphne, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon petit groupe secret ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant la sueur s'accumuler au niveau de son front. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, si ?

« Franchement, Harry, c'est un secret de polichinelle que tu diriges un groupe de défense pendant ton temps libre. Même Ombrage le sait, elle attend juste de vous prendre la main dans le sac. »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, « Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des Serpentards ? »

« On ne va pas se mentir, la plupart des ennemis du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sont de chez nous. Et c'est bien connu qu'Ombrage a un penchant pour les Serpentards et les sangs-purs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle m'a proposée d'en être. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. » Fit Harry, tout d'un coup incertain.

« N'aie pas la prétention de tout connaitre à mon sujet, Harry. » Répliqua Daphne d'une voix moqueuse, « Pour ta gouverne, j'ai décliné. Courir après un vulgaire Gryffondor n'est pas digne de mon temps. En plus, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance. »

Harry se décida à la laisser croire cela, et rebondit sur le sujet, « Au fait, ne serais-tu pas intéressée de rejoindre ce 'petit groupe', comme tu l'appelles ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? La défense n'est pas un sujet qui m'intéresse, et je risquerai gros si on me voit avec vous le jour où Malefoy vous découvrira. » Dit Daphne, ayant l'air d'avoir déjà réfléchi au sujet.

« Et ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est important d'apprendre à se défendre ? Avec ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » Demanda Harry, peu convaincu par l'exposé de sa camarade.

« Réfléchis un peu, Harry. » Le sermonna Daphne, « Je suis l'héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles de sangs-purs d'Angleterre. Si Tu-Sais-Qui revient au pouvoir, que Morgane m'en préserve, mon statut me protègera. S'il disparait pour de bon, alors j'ai mon petit pote Potter pour répondre de moi si le ministère veut enfermer les sangs-purs soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts. Dans les deux cas, je suis intouchable. »

Harry repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit sur les Serpentards. _Toujours un coup d'avance._

Il sourit, « Je te jetterai volontiers en prison, Greengrass. Ne serait-ce que pour ce que tu m'as fait subir en potion. »

-oo0oo-

Les deux semaines restantes avant les vacances virent Harry et Daphne se voir régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur devoir de potion, en plus d'être toujours associés pendant le cours de Rogue. Harry se surpris plus d'une fois à s'émerveiller de la façon dont leur relation avait évolué au cours de ces derniers mois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, à l'époque, pouvoir considérer une Serpentard comme une amie un jour. Et pourtant, leurs rencontres à la bibliothèque faisaient aujourd'hui partie des moments qu'il attendait le plus dans une journée.

De plus, le fait que leur devoir était presque terminé et que la jeune femme continuait à vouloir qu'ils se voient là-bas montrait qu'elle aussi appréciait sa compagnie.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une heure de colle avec Ombrage, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines. D'abord parce qu'il avait faim et envie d'un casse-croute, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait saluer Dobby, n'ayant pas vu l'elfe de maison depuis longtemps.

Cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, Harry déambula dans le château en gardant les yeux sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il esquiva à maintes reprises Miss Teigne, la vieille chatte de Rusard, qui semblait avoir décidé de faire de son trajet un parcours du combattant.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il dut faire un détour par les cachots pour esquiver à nouveau la boule de poil qui s'était postée dans le Grand Hall. Machinalement, Harry vérifia que personne ne patrouillait dans les couloirs. Cependant, trois points noirs, dans une des salles de classe désaffectées près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, attirèrent son attention pour une autre raison. En effet, les noms qui bougeaient en dessous l'interpelèrent instantanément : « Daphne Greengrass », « Drago Malefoy » et « Theodore Nott ».

Que faisait Daphne, après le couvre-feu, en compagnie de deux apprentis mangemorts ? Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment en y réfléchissant, et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il hâta le pas, courant presque, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la salle qui était, par chance, suffisamment entrouverte pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser sans qu'on le remarque.

La scène qu'il surprit l'inquiéta. Debout, dos contre un mur, Daphne faisait face à Malefoy et Nott, lesquels pointaient tous deux leurs baguettes vers la blonde. Si l'on en croyait la baguette qui gisait sur le sol derrière Malefoy, Daphne avait été désarmée.

« …blie pas à qui tu dois faire allégeance, Greengrass. Il est encore temps d'arrêter de fricoter avec Potter. » Dit l'héritier Malefoy, une lueur glaciale dans le regard.

« Fricoter avec Potter ? Non mais quelle mouche t'as piqué, Malefoy ? » Cracha Daphne, visiblement pas impressionnée par les deux Serpentards la menaçant, « Je ne _fricote_ pas avec Potter. Mais quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire, espèce d'imbécile ! »

« Fais attention à ta langue, Greengrass, car il se pourrait bien, dans un futur pas si lointain, que j'ai tous les droits dessus. »

« Plutôt mourir que de t'épouser Malefoy ! » Fit Daphne, révulsée, « Même ton père ne pourrait pas m'acheter à mes parents. Maintenant, déguerpissez tous les deux, vous êtes pitoyables. »

Elle fit un pas vers sa baguette, mais Malefoy la rejeta contre le mur.

« Sinon quoi ? Les mains vides, tu ne peux rien faire. A moins que tu ne maîtrises la magie sans baguette ? »

Nott ricana en entendant cela, et le rire de Malefoy l'accompagna.

« Allez Theodore, je crois bien qu'elle mérite une petite leçon. Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire. »

Nott eut un sourire sadique. Il leva sa baguette à hauteur d'épaule et visa Daphne.

« Endolo… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un éclair rouge lui heurtait l'arrière du crâne. Le Serpentard s'écroula comme une masse, inconscient.

Malefoy fit volte-face, sur ses gardes.

« Mais qui a… »

Il tomba lui aussi quand le même éclair rouge jaillit de la pénombre. Harry jeta sa cape d'invisibilité par terre et courut vers sa partenaire de potion.

« Daphne ! » Cria-t-il, l'inquiétude claire dans sa voix, « Tu vas bien ? »

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, sidérée. « Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle tremblait, probablement encore sous le choc de l'altercation. Et peut-être aussi imaginant ce qu'elle aurait vécu si Nott avait eu le temps de lancer son sort.

Harry mit une main sur son épaule, grimaçant quand la jeune femme se tendit à son toucher.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien. Ils ne t'ont rien fait, j'espère ? » Dit-il en jetant un regard sombre vers les corps des deux Serpentards.

« Non, ils n'ont pas eu le temps. » Répondit Daphne, penaude, « C'est grâce à toi, d'ailleurs, je te remercie. »

Elle avait conclu sa phrase par un petit sourire et un regard plein de gratitude, et Harry sentit d'un coup le rouge lui monter aux joues. Une fille si jolie qui le regardait comme ça, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur les deux élèves inconscients qui gisaient à leurs pieds. Malefoy et Nott n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, le maléfice de stupéfixion ne durant pas éternellement. Harry ramassa leurs baguettes et se tourna vers Daphne.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Laisse-les moi, j'ai une bonne idée. » Répondit Daphne d'un air sinistre, « Ça ne servirait à rien de les livrer aux professeurs. Au pire, ils leur donneront quelques retenues, mais c'est tout. »

« Et que comptes tu faire, alors ? »

L'idée de les laisser partir gratuitement ennuyait Harry, mais son amie avait raison. L'administration protégerait Malefoy et Nott d'une exclusion.

Daphne s'accroupit près de Malefoy et toucha son front de sa baguette.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en duel, mais je suis très douée dans le reste. Un petit sortilège de mémoire couplé au fait qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu, leur fera croire que je les ai effectivement mis hors d'état de nuire avec de la magie sans baguette. Je doute qu'ils reviennent m'embêter après ça. »

Harry sourit, impressionné par la réflexion.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es une vraie Serpentard, Greengrass. »

« Je le prends comme un compliment, Potter. » Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux railleurs. La tension était bien retombée.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu m'aides, qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour, cette fois ? »

Harry réfléchit à la question, mais rien que Daphne ne pouvait lui offrir ne l'intéressait.

« Je crois que cette fois, c'est au Gryffondor qui est en moi de t'enseigner quelque chose. Leçon numéro un, » Dit-il en imitant ce que Daphne avait dit à l'infirmerie, « Toujours aider ses amis, en cas de besoin. Après tout, ils feraient la même chose pour toi. »

Daphne gloussa en entendant cela, mais quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux verts d'Harry, l'émotion était sincère.

« Tu as raison, Harry, j'aurais peut-être fait la même chose pour toi. »

-oo0oo-

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Après des vacances de Noël reposantes, durant lesquelles Harry et Daphne avaient échangé quelques lettres par hiboux interposés, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la salle des potions, prêts à recevoir leur note sur la solution de force.

Harry était confiant, ils avaient travaillé dur sur ce projet, la potion était parfaite et l'essai très recherché. Il n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon sentiment sur un devoir de Rogue.

Daphne et lui bavardèrent en s'installant sur leur bureau habituel, sortant leur nécessaire à potions. Les différents binômes de la classe firent de même dans un joyeux brouhaha, heureux d'être enfin débarrassés de ce projet éreintant.

Le professeur Rogue entra à son tour, sa cape noire virevoltant dans son dos. Il portait dans ses mains un tas de parchemins et une petite mallette contenant sans doute les échantillons de solution de force que les élèves avaient rendu.

« Alors, Greengrass, impatiente de recevoir ton gage ? » Demanda Harry en attendant que Rogue leur rende leur devoir.

Daphne lui mit un coup de baguette sur la tête, « Impatiente de savoir ce que ton esprit étriqué a pu inventer, oui. Mais je te l'avoue, je ne suis pas trop inquiète. »

« Et bien, tu devrais l'être. » Fit Harry en se frottant le crâne, « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu allais me payer ton esclavage, et je compte bien tenir ma parole. »

« Tu es un Gryffondor, Harry, tu es bien trop noble pour humilier une femme. »

« Que tu crois, Greengrass, que tu crois. Tu ferais tout de même mieux de te préparer mentalement, car ma vengeance va être terrible. »

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître menaçant en parlant, mais Daphne ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée, si l'on en croyait son air moqueur.

« J'aurai quelque chose à te dire à la fin du cours, alors ne part pas trop vite avec tes copains Gryffondors. » Dit-elle, plus sérieusement cette fois.

« Ah oui, quoi ? »

Daphne leva les yeux au ciel, « Idiot. Si je pouvais te le dire maintenant, au milieu de tout le monde, je le ferais. »

Harry hocha la tête, tout de même curieux de ce que la blonde pouvait avoir à lui dire qui nécessitait qu'ils soient seuls.

« Granger et Weasley. » Annonça Rogue à l'autre bout de la salle, en rendant une fiole et un parchemin à Hermione et Ron, « A. Faites un effort sur l'écriture Weasley, vous êtes illisible. »

« Oh, Granger va être verte. Tu pourras te moquer après, Harry, ça ne doit pas être commun pour elle d'avoir une moins bonne note que toi. » Chuchota Daphne en ricanant.

« Et risquer qu'elle me fasse la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? C'est tentant, mais je vais ménager son égo, j'ai trop besoin de ses notes en histoire de la magie. » Hermione était bien trop susceptible sur ce sujet pour que cela soit véritablement drôle, décida Harry.

« Malefoy et Londubat. O. Bon travail monsieur Malefoy, vingt points pour Serpentard pour une parfaite compréhension de la solution de force. »

Un murmure passa parmi les élèves, incrédules. Malefoy et Neville avaient eu la note maximale ? Ensemble ?

« Incroyable. » Dit Harry, sous le choc, « Comment ont-ils fait ? Ils ont passé leur temps à s'insulter. »

« Ne te fait pas mal à la tête, Harry. Ça veut juste dire qu'un Serpentard suffit à rattraper la bêtise d'un Gryffondor. » Ironisa Daphne, en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps. En effet, le professeur Rogue s'arrêta devant leur table et les regarda tour à tour.

« Greengrass et Potter. »

_On y est._

La culmination de deux mois de travail acharnés. D'une coopération au départ difficile, mais qui a finalement tenu le coup, entre deux membres de maisons rivales. Deux jeunes gens que tout oppose, qui ne se connaissaient pas, obligés de mettre leurs différents de côté pour rendre un travail de qualité.

Daphne fit un clin d'œil discret à Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, que cette blonde sarcastique allait devenir une de ses meilleures amies, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Et pourtant, assis à côté d'elle dans cette salle de potion, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était heureux d'avoir fait exploser ce chaudron en début d'année.

« E. »

_Quoi ?!_

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, seulement E ?

Il sentit distinctement Daphne se crisper à sa gauche, et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers sa partenaire. Son sourire était toujours présent, mais figé, et son regard était vide. Elle ressemblait soudainement à un Inferi.

« Il semblerait, » Continua Rogue, inconscient de l'état de ses élèves, « que les ongles de griffon n'aient pas été suffisamment réduits en poudre avant leur ajout dans la potion. Cela a un peu modifié la consistance de la solution de force. Malgré les circonstances, bon travail, Miss Greengrass. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile. »

Rogue déposa leur échantillon et leur rédaction devant eux, puis s'éloigna vers Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas.

Harry sentait la peur monter en lui. Il avait subitement très chaud, alors que les cachots étaient glacials en ce mois de Janvier. Daphne avait pris dans ses mains la potion qu'on leur avait rendu et l'inspectait minutieusement. Son silence était terrible.

« Ecoute, Daphne, je… »

Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui, et les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge d'Harry. Car si le sourire était toujours sur son visage, il n'avait plus rien d'amical.

La fiole craqua entre les doigts de la Serpentard quand elle s'adressa à lui, et Harry se sentit tout petit sous son regard qui ne promettait qu'une chose, de la souffrance.

« Je crois que tu as perdu le pari, Potter. »

-oo0oo-

Harry arriva à l'entrée de la Grande Salle la boule au ventre. Il jeta vaguement un œil vers le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main, et déglutit difficilement.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec Ginny. Les deux filles étaient visiblement irritées par ce que leur racontait Ron, et s'apprêtaient à le réprimander.

Harry les avait laissés partir devant alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, prétextant un besoin pressant.

En réalité, le gage que lui avait donné Daphne impliquait que l'intégralité de la l'école soit présente pour accentuer l'humiliation.

Il chercha des yeux sa compère de potion à la table des serpents, et la trouva seule, sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine après qu'ils aient reçu leur note de potion, et Harry avait presque pensé qu'elle avait fini par oublier le gage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un hibou de l'école avec un texte et des instructions.

Recitant encore une fois le texte dans sa tête, il chercha dans la Grande Salle la fille la plus à même de comprendre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un gage, et non une véritable déclaration. Daphne avait exclu Hermione et Ginny de la potentielle liste, déclarant que ce serait trop facile, mais lui avait laissé le choix quand même.

Il avait beau passer en revue toutes les filles de Poudlard dans sa tête, il savait que les rumeurs à son sujet allaient durer pendant des semaines qui qu'il choisisse.

Finalement, son regard retomba sur une certaine blonde de Serpentard, qui l'avait remarqué alors qu'il attendait sur le palier de la Grande Salle. Daphne tapota son poignet, comme pour dire que le temps pressait, et l'invita à se dépêcher, un sourire narquois affublant son visage. Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air nettement moins énervée qu'en sortant de la salle des potions et que, peut-être, elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Après tout, ça avait été une bonne expérience pour lui comme pour elle.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'Harry eut une illumination. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il le seul à subir l'humiliation, dans cette histoire ?

La démarche fière et un air satisfait, il mit le cap vers la table des verts et argents.

Au départ, les élèves ne firent pas attention à lui, pensant sans doute qu'il s'était simplement réveillé en retard. Mais à mesure qu'il fut clair qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers les Gryffondors, le silence s'empara de la Grande Salle.

Sans s'arrêter en route, Harry marcha droit vers Daphne, savourant déjà la réaction qu'elle aurait en comprenant que s'il tombait, il l'entrainerait dans sa chute.

Malheureusement pour lui, Daphne le regarda sans broncher, et surtout sans aucun signe d'étonnement apparent. Harry eut alors une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, alors que les paroles de Ron lui revenaient une nouvelle fois en tête.

_Toujours un coup d'avance._

La confiance d'Harry s'effrita quand il atteignit son amie en comprenant qu'elle avait su à l'avance qu'il la choisirait. Tous les regards de la Grande Salle étaient désormais braqués sur lui, et il se sentit d'un coup bien seul au milieu de celle-ci. Les mains moites, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Bah alors, Potter. Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Le nargua Daphne, alors que des petits rires se firent entendre.

Le visage d'Harry vira à l'écarlate.

_Sale peste._

Respirant un grand coup et tentant d'ignorer les chuchotements des élèves, il se dit que de toute façon, il avait mérité son gage. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Résigné, il posa un genou à terre, et déclara :

« Ma dulcinée. Tu es si belle. Je pense à toi tout le temps, mais je n'ose pas t'approcher, de peur de te faire fuir. Et pourtant je sais ce que je désire. »

Harry reprit son souffle alors que des sifflements retentissaient. Rouge de honte, il se força à continuer.

« Daphne, je ne veux plus attendre plus longtemps. Je ne peux plus me satisfaire de quelques regards anonymes. Je veux être près de toi, pouvoir te tenir la main quand bon me semble, plutôt que de t'observer de loin. C'est pourquoi je suis devant toi aujourd'hui, en espérant que tu acceptes ma demande. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par conclure :

« Daphne Greengrass, m'accompagnerais-tu à Pré-au-Lard ce dimanche ? »

La Grande Salle entra en fusion. Des applaudissements et des sifflets résonnèrent dans l'immensité de la pièce, faisant trembler tables et couverts. Mortifié, Harry observa autour de lui les réactions.

La plupart des élèves riaient à gorges déployées, affalés sur leurs tables, ne parvenant pas à calmer leur hilarité. Il y avait bien quelques personnes compatissantes, comme Hermione qui affichait une mine désolée. D'autres, comme Ron, étaient abasourdis par la déclaration d'Harry Potter envers une Serpentard. Certaines filles, elles, foudroyaient Daphne du regard, affichant sans vergogne leur jalousie.

A la table des professeur, Dumbledore leva son verre, comme pour porter un toast, alors que McGonagall était outrée d'un tel manque de manière et de discrétion.

« Jolie prose, Potter. »

Harry ramena son attention sur la responsable de la situation. Jambes croisées sous sa robe et visage dans la paume, la Serpentard paraissait suprêmement satisfaite. Les yeux brillants de malice, elle fit mine d'inspecter ses ongles.

« J'imagine que je te dois bien une réponse, après une si romantique proposition. » Fit-elle en riant, par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une réplique acide sur le bout de la langue, quand la jeune femme le surprit en le devançant. Elle posa un doigt sous le menton d'Harry, puis se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand elle se retira, le Gryffondor avait perdu l'usage de la parole, ce qui amusa grandement Daphne.

« Rendez-vous à neuf heures dimanche matin, Harry. Ne sois pas en retard, j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse attendre. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, ramassa son sac, et partit tranquillement, sans prêter attention à la Grande Salle qui était redevenue silencieuse, aussi choquée que le garçon encore agenouillé.

Harry suivit la blonde des yeux un moment avant de se rendre compte à quel point il avait été manipulé. Fataliste, il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

Cette Serpentard n'avait pas qu'un coup d'avance, elle en avait deux.

« Potter ! Cent points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir corrompu une de vos camarades ! »

_Voire même trois._


End file.
